


Baby Food, Dares, and Skirts.

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Alix Kubdel, BAMF Lila Rossi, BAMF Marc Anciel, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, F/F, F/M, Gay Marc Anciel, Horny Bastard Lila Rossi, Horny Bastard Marc Anciel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi fluff, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Nath Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like the men Ivan knows we can be, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Paris was, in all honesty, one weird-ass city.Almost Daily attacks on the City of Love for about 10 months, two super-powered furries being the only reason why Paris isn't a smoking abyss in the earth, a particular class being completely comprised of famous people, and you have a recipe for catastrophe.Yet amongst that disaster, the Akuma Class had their ways of brightening their spirits.Even if Lila causes Nathaniel to die of blood loss from embarrassment.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lila Rossi & Classmates, Lila Rossi & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi & Original Character, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nath's gonna die from nosebleeds. (And other class Mishaps) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015741
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Lila.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/gifts), [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> No regrets i wrote this with no sleep

Paris was, in all honesty, one _weird-ass_ city. Almost Daily attacks on the City of Love for about 10 months, two super-powered furries being the only reason why Paris isn't a smoking abyss in the earth, a particular class being completely comprised of famous people, and you have a recipe for catastrophe. Yet amongst that disaster, the Akuma Class had their ways of brightening their spirits. Even if Lila causes Nathaniel to die of blood loss from embarrassment.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Lila was known for her past as a story-teller. She was glad that despite her.... _rudeness_ to put it delicately, Marinette had forgiven her. After of course she told the Class and promised to help them with everything for the rest of the year, but that's not important. The class was in the Park near Marinette's house, having a picnic. She still remembered the day she was invited to the art club. ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Mari, are you sure it's a good idea for me to join the art club?" she nervously said, still unsure.

"Of course it is, you have done incredible things with the girls hair's and sometimes we need a place to focus on our art," Marinette replied "Aaaaaand you can make some friends as a bonus, I'm sure the gang will like you as much as you will like them!" 

"What makes you think that I'll.... are you hearing this noise?" 

They could hear someone screaming inside of the room. When they were about to open the door, someone was _thrown_ through the door, not only breaking it but making lots of noise with a little mist while the girls stared at the scene with pure shock as the scene. Marc came out of the door with the "so scary it's sweet" smile of his. His gloves had a bit of blood on it, showing that he just punched the man through the door. 

"Anything else you might want to say~?" he had a sweet tone while taking off his gloves. The guy started screaming and went running while Alix was chortling with huge eyes at what happened. 

"Marc, what the fuck?!" Mari said after a moment.

"What? No one invades the art club and calls my friend a faggot!" He said innocently. 

Marinette didn't know what to say that could convince Lila to join now, the first impression was thrown out of the window. 

"... I feel like I'm gonna love this place~," Lila said with a little smile forming on her face. 

"What?!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Needless to say, this is what's important. The Art Club had quickly blossomed to accompany her. There was Ivan Bruel, the gentle giant. Rose Lavillant, the pastel girl who could be scarier than almost anyone. Juleka Couffaine, a rocker with a brave heart. Nino Lahiffe, the resident DJ of the school. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the leader of the class, even if she refused to say it aloud. Nathaniel Kurtzberg, the artist of the famous "Ladybug: The Chronicles" comic book that swept publishers all over Europe off their feet. Marc Anciel, the writer of the aforementioned comic that took the writing world by storm who was one of the many honoraries in the class. Genji Yami, the detective of the class despite being another honorary and one of the last to forgive her lies. 

Genji was a peculiar case. Despite the classes prodding, the only real backstory they could get was that someone like Lila had hurt someone he was friends with and he was afraid that Lila would harm Marinette. But since she's come clean, they're able to hold an actual, functioning conversation every once in a while! 

Of course, the rest of the class was amazing a well: Adrien Agreste, a prominent model. Alya, creator of one of the most popular blogs in France, along with a notorious streak for fact-checking everything. No, She did not cause said streak, why would you say that? Le Chen Kim, a high-class swimmer. Chloe, the daughter of the Mayor. Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe's right-hand girl. Max Kante, a genius inventor. Markov, the sentient AI who was essentially the Class Pet. Mylene Harper: a marvelous actor. And finally the last of the group: Alix, a gremlin with a concerning amount of talent in axe throwing it scared her sometimes. She still remembers the last time she asked.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
"Hey, Alix?" A melodic voice called. The Pink haired girl turned from her graffiti project, lifting her mask. 

"Hey, Lila! What did you need?" Alix asked. Lila's right-hand reflexively moved to twirl her hair as she prepared to ask her question.

"Why do you have so much skill in Axe throwing?" She did happen to see Nathaniel recoil as a look of absolute unrestrained terror flashed across his face. 

"It's a way of life, like Flower's Songwriting! And Tomato, I told you to stop flinching like that! " She said, picking up an empty can and straight-up _yeeting_ it at Nathaniel, bonking him on the head. The sound pulled the attention of the Art Teacher, Mr. Carraci. 

"Alix, I told you to stop throwing cans at Nathaniel!" The teacher said. Alix simply pouted childishly before going back to her work. 

What terrified the _shit_ out of Lila, was the fact that Nathaniel was not only _behind_ Alix, and as such out of her field of vision when he flinched, but she didn't even _turn_ around to launch the can at the redhead. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Needless to say, Alix was the member of the class she feared the most, besides Marinette for obvious reasons. A pair of footsteps drew her attention from her thoughts as the demoness herself walked up to the class, lugging a bag full of what seemed to be glass jars.

"Uhh, Alix? What are those for?" Genji asked as Aliz sat down. Lila couldn't help but recognize the slight hint of fear in his voice. 

"Do you all trust me?" She said, weirdly serious. The Class looked at her before one by one they nodded, Lila included. Alix reached into the bag, pulling out one of the jars as Lila's eyes widened. 

"We're playing Truth or Dare. Each time you don't answer a Truth, fail a Dare or refuse a Dare, you eat one of these. The Darer or Truther will choose the flavor." Alix said, revealing a jar of Baby Food. She smiled coyly as she put down the final straw. " _I do not think they're poisoned._ " 

Nathaniel shuddered as Lila stared at him, then looked at Marc, then at the nearby bathrooms, then back to him. 

"Lila don't you dare-" 

"You want a Dare? Ok, not what I was prepared for, but it'll work." 

"WaIT NO-" The Tomato was able to blurt before a red and green, Micro-Mini, Frilly skirt was tossed into his hands, courtesy of Marinette's incredible sewing skills. 

In no timeline was she missing this Opportunity. Embarrassing Nath and getting the Class's ship to sail? Sign her the fuck up! 

"You wouldn't Dare-" 

"You really need to stop using those words, Twink. You know what I want you to do." 

"No!" 

"I want Marc to-" 

"LILA SO HELP ME I'LL STAB YOU WITH A SCALPEL-" 

"Put it on you-" 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO IT-"

"And for you to sit in Marc's lap for the rest of the game!" She said with the biggest Chesire Grin she could muster. By know Nath's and Marc's faces was were redder than the skirt, and the entire class lost it, howling in laughter. 

"I will not," Nath said stubbornly.

Oh how cute. 

He thought he had a choice. 

"Ooooh~? So what will it be~? The Baby food or spending some, _quality time getting steamy with Bombshell_ over here~?" Lila purred as she channeled as much of her "Innocent Anime Schoolgirl" vibe as she could. 

By now Nath's face reaching purple levels of color.

"So Nath, do you accept?" Alix cackled as Max and Kim tried (and failed) to keep her from falling. 

Nathaniel turned and mumbled something. 

"Oh~? What was that, Tomato?"

" dam.... accept.... fox....."

"We can't hear you~!" 

"I SAID GODDAMIT I ACCEPT YOUR DARE YOU FOX!" Nathaniel said, Marc completely red as He and Nathaniel walked to the bathrooms. 

"Girl, you're almost better at this than me!" Alya wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled. Lila did the same. 

"Well, I learned from the best." A beat passed. 

"Me. I'm the best." 

And she watched as her classmates collectively lost their shit again.


	2. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc: Oh hey your skirts small!  
> Marc: Wonder if I could fit down there-  
> Nath: AND THAT'S WHEN I'LL CUT YOU OFF!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in half an hour, I do not think Nath or my brain will admit that this chapter helped them.

Nathaniel was, for lack of better words,  _ fucking dying  _ currently. He and his crush, partner, and best friend (don't tell Alix) were just dared to do something extremely dumb: Marc putting a mini skirt on him and him having to sit in Marc's lap the rest of the game.

Hey, he was Bi, Horny, and a pretty boi was taking off his clothes, sue him. 

He swung open the door, him and Marc getting in before anyone could see them. Both were quiet, wondering what they should be doing. 

"So... do you want to start?" Marc asked in that smooth, silky sensual voice that sent shivers up Nath's spine and kept him up at night.

"Y-Yeah!" He blurted out before covering his mouth. Goddamit, you just screwed it up. A small pair of footsteps echoed in the room. Before Nath could say anything, two gloved hands landed on either side of him. He slowly looked up to see Marc biting his lip. Both froze for a few seconds before Marc smiled coyly.

"Are you pitching a tent down there or are you enjoying the  _ kabedon?"  _ Marc purred, as Nathaniel realized that  _ yes, in fact, he was enjoying it.  _

"Fuck it, a pretty boi is pinning me to the wall of course I'm enjoying it!" He said, before covering his mouth. He did not say that aloud.

"Well, I didn't think that'd work." Oh.

He did say that aloud.

This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Alix was barely able to stop laughing as she looked upon the chaos she had created.

"Great job, Lila! I had no idea Nath's face could become eggplant levels of purple!" She cackled as Lila smirked.

"Oh that's not the only eggplant he has." the fox said, bringing her to another level of cackling. The squeaky sound of a door opening pulled the class's attention as Nathaniel walked out, his face red. His bare legs peppered with just a bit of his red hair, the skirt swishing through the air as Marc walked behind him, his face looking like a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

Cheers erupted from the class and a few people in the park, a not so discreet pair of wolf whistles coming from Nathaniel's two tormentors.

"...I hate you all." He said, hiding behind Marc.

Marinette laughed as she hit the question. "So, How was it, boys? Enjoyed it, Nath?"

Nathaniel tried his best to look at her in fury, but the class read him like a book. 

" _ pfff,  _ YOU DID! DO I HAVE TO KINK-SHAME YOU OR WHAT-"

"SHUT UP ALIX I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" the tomato screamed in anger as Marc doubled over.

"That wasn't the only thing he enjoyed~," Bombshell said before being a squeak from Nathaniel came from him as he tackled Marc to the ground.

"S-Shut the H-Hell up!" Nath said as Lila and Alix were crying from laughter.

"T-TMI, guys!" Ivan said, unable to hide his soft laughter. 

Marc laughed and let the Tomato Twink wrestle him to the ground before flipping their position swiftly, Nath being pushed to the bottom. A meep escaped from his lips before he pushed Marc off of him.

"Let's Ju-just get the D-D-Dare out of the Way, Nar-Marc." Nathaniel somehow got out, tripping over his words. 

"Yeah! You still have the second part of the dare to get out of the way!" Alix said as she barely stopped laughing. 

Nath held a hand up to Marc, who pulled himself up.

"What do you say, Tomato? Ready for a ride~" Marc said as Nathaniel let go of his hands, dropping him to the ground. Nath huffed in anger before dropping on Marc's lap, blushing madly.

"Stop calling me T-Tomato, Marc," Nath said as Marc moved to whisper in his ears.

"Oh~. But I could eat you up from bottom to top~?" Marc whispered seductively into his ear. Nathaniel leaped as Marc lightly bit his earlobe. 

Alix and Lila, like any good friends,  _ fucking lost it _ .

"W-Wow, you damn twink? Who'd think you'd be bold enough to do it with Marc!" Lila snorted as Nathaniel's face turned a whole spectrum of shades before he paused. 

"Alix. How many revenge dares can I do?" Nathaniel said. It was like the air around him froze as Lila chuckled.

"I'm in danger."

Alix put a finger to her chin. "One. What's the dare." 

"I want you, Alix to wear a bunny costume for the rest of the day." He said, Lila freezing.

"I thought you said revenge!"

"This is revenge. You allowed this."

"Like hell, I'm doing that! People would think I'm crazy!"

"Then eat the baby food." He said, Alix looking at the ground.

"So? What'll it be?" Alix growled.

"...fl...."

"What was that?"

"What fucking flavor!" She said, embarrassed.

Nath grinned as he gets his revenge.

"How do you feel about Lime?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nath: *Grins*  
> Alix: I'm in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Nath: Fuck You, Lila.  
> Lila: Rather see you fucking Marc-  
> Nath: FUCK YOU!


End file.
